Beetlewhisker
Beetlewhisker is a brown and white tabby tom. History In the Super Editions Dusksky's Sorrow Duskkit is looking at Icewing's new kits and mentions to her sister Fawnkit that Beetlekit has a beautiful pelt and Duskkit was up to the queen and tells her that her son has a very nice. Skyheart calls Duskkit back to their nest and tells her to leave Icewing alone. Later Duskkit and her sisters were listening to elder stories when Beeltekit runs into Duskkit when he was chasing after Grasskit and Petalkit. Beetlekit and Duskkit soon become best friends but soon Duskkit become an apprentice now named Duskpaw. Beetlekit is sad now that he wouldn't be with his best friend every day. Later Beetlekit is seen playing with Sneezekit and Mallowkit and again when is was his apprentice ceremory, his name is Beetlepaw and his mentor is Beechfur. Duskpaw and Beetlepaw go fishing with their mentors when Beetlepaw catches his first minnow. Beechfur and Duskpaw congratulate Beetlepaw. Beetlepaw is seen telling Petalpaw and Grasspaw about the minnow he caught. Soon Duskpaw and Beetlepaw become close friends again. Later Beetlepaw is seen during Duskpaw warrior ceremony, he cheers the loudest for his friend. Soon it is his turn to become a warrior. His name is now Beetlewhisker and Dusksky is very happy for him. Beetlewhisker asks Dusksky to walk with him, she agrees and goes with him. He asks Dusksky to be his mate stating the he has always liked her. Dusksky returns his feelings and they become mates. A few moons later Beetlewhisker and Dusksky go on a border patrol together with Mallownose. Moons later Dusksky finds out that she is have Beetlewhisker's kits. She is overjoyed and left the medicine cat den to find Beetlewhisker but her mate is no where to be found. She tell Mistystar and the RiverClan leader sends out search patrols to look for Beetlewhisker. Dusksky sees Icewing, Beetlewhisker's mother by the fresh-kill pile, Dusksky tells Icewing the good news as well as well as the bad news. However, Icewing doesn't look surprised. None of the search parties were unable to find Beetlewhisker. Soon Dusksky gives birth to three she-kits, Silverkit, Mossykit, and Spottedkit. Later during the battle against the place with no stars, Dusksky is seen battling a couple Dark Forest cats and being badly hurt. Beetlewhisker appears and helps her beat the Dark Forest cats. Dusksky notices that he has Stardust in his pelt, and asks her dead mate what happened, he explines and looks down at his young daughters and tells them that his loves them very much and touches noses with Dusksky before fading away. In the Omen of the Stars arc The Forgotten Warrior : It is revealed that Beetlewhisker is a Dark Forest visitor. He is seen sitting with his mother, Icewing and Hollowflight in the meeting when Brokenstar is warning the Clan cats to watch for the final signal, because the time is close to when the battle will take place. The Last Hope : He objects against Brokenstar when the old ShadowClan leader mocks the warrior code and tells the warriors that it makes them weak. Beetlewhisker stands up for what his heart tells him is right, and informs Brokenstar that while he appreciates the training to become a better warrior, he could never betray his Clanmates or the warrior code, and that he was leaving the Dark Forest forever. Ivypool looks on in horror as Brokenstar blocks his path and crunches his neck, making a loud snapping sound. Brokenstar uses him as an example for the other warriors, informing them that nobody may leave, and threatens Applefur, who showed sympathy towards Beetlewhisker. Hawkfrost kicks the dead body aside, stating that he never really trusted Beetlewhisker anyway. Ivypool tells Jayfeather and Lionblaze about Beetlewhisker's death. Dovewing searches the RiverClan camp with her special senses, and learns that RiverClan are calling for him but cannot find him anywhere. Ivypool then comments with a shudder that he will lie in the Dark Forest forever. In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen : When Mistyfoot announces that the former RiverClan leader, Leopardstar, has died, Beetlewhisker stands up, fur gleaming in the sun's early rays, and asks when she would be getting her nine lives. After she has successfully killed a minnow, Beetlewhisker compliments her, which makes her look up with surprise, and notices that he had been watching her from the top of the shore, and his fur stands out sharply against the stones. Mistystar points out that it was not more than a mouthful, and Beetlewhisker then comments that the big fish were coming back. Mistystar puts her head on one side, asking if they were, and he nods, recalling that he had seen a large trout the day prior, longer than his tail, but Mothwing had told him to leave it alone. Mistystar then asks if he was sure, and the RiverClan cat replies that she did, so the lake could be given a chance to build up its stock, and to let the bigger fish build up their numbers and breed once more before they started catching them. Mistystar then feels her mouth fall open, noting that Mothwing had not mentioned this to her, and Beetlewhisker blinks, replying that she possibly had thought she would feel the same. It is noted that he sounds uncomfortable, and Mistystar feels sorry to challenge him, thinking that he was not the cat to speak about the situation. After she picks up her minnow, she states that she would better add this to the fresh-kill pile, and tells him to see him later, leaving him standing unhappily on the shore. When she arrives at camp, Mistystar asks Mothwing why she told Beetlewhisker not to catch the trout. After deciding she would question about the apprentices later, she wonders if Beetlewhisker was right about the returning trout, and if he was, if her warriors could resist the temptation of catching them until the water is fully stocked. After trotting near the entrance of camp, Mistystar meets Beetlewhisker outside, and he asks if Reedwhisker was okay. Mistystar replies that Mothwing and Willowshine were with him. When she seeks his look of surprise, she adds that RiverClan was blessed by StarClan to have two medicine cats, and if he wished, he could tell the rest of the Clan. Beetlewhisker holds her gaze for a moment, and nods, stating that as she said, they were very lucky. Mistystar then begins to move off, and Beetlewhisker calls after her, offering to accompany her. Mistystar then declines his offer, shaking her head, and promises that she would be back later. Dovewing's Silence : Mistystar announces that Beetlewhisker is unable to attend the meeting on an island since he was killed in battle, so he cannot answer for his actions. Trivia :* He is said to have died in the Great Battle in Dovewing's Silence, when he actually died beforehand. Kin Beetlewhisker is the son of Icewing and Mintfur. His the littermate of Grasspelt, Pricklekit and Petalfur; as well as the older brother of Nightflower and Breezemist. He is the mate of Dusksky and had Silverstrike, Mossyfoot, and Spottedfish Members Mate: Dusksky Daughters: Silverstrike Mossyfoot Spottedfish Mother: 'Icewing '''Father: 'Mintfur 'Brothers: 'Grasspelt: Deceased Pricklekit: Deceased 'Sisters: 'Petalfur: Deceased Nightflower Breezemist 'Niece: 'Brackenpelt Troutstream Springflame 'Nephews: 'Jayclaw Owlnose Beechleaf '''Grandnieces: Brightpaw Willowpaw Morningpaw Shimmerpaw Icepaw Brindlefur Mosstail Graypaw Honeypaw Grandnephews: Volepaw Shellpaw Otterpaw Lizardtail Ashpaw Flamepaw Creekpaw Granddaughter: Robinfeather Cherrypelt Havenpelt Graysong Seedpaw Lilypaw Grandsons: Hailpaw Foxpaw Cedarprounce Dewpaw Stonepaw Great-Grandsons: Mousepaw Frogpaw Great-Granddaughter: Flowerpaw Great-Grandnieces: Wavepaw Cypresspaw Softpaw Great-Grandnephews: Harepaw Gorsepaw Dapplepaw Category:Warriors Category:Dark Forest trainees Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dusksky's Sorrow Category:Kits Category:Apprentices